All That I Love
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Hogwarts!Klaine! Blaine is sneaking Kurt down to the kitchens for an anniversary surprise, but it doesn't quite go off without a hitch.


**On Tumblr, alianne and I were talking about Hogwarts headcanons and this happened. It's not actually my personal house headcanon, but I needed to write it because it's so damn cute!**

* * *

><p>Blaine peeked out from behind the suit of armor on the seventh floor, hoping to see Kurt's distinctive coif making its way toward him from Gryffindor Tower. Technically it wasn't after hours <em>just <em>yet, so if a professor saw him he couldn't actually get in trouble, but why borrow trouble?

"Blaine?" a familiar voice hissed. "Where are – oh my God!"

"Sorry, sorry," Blaine said quietly. He had burst out from behind the armor a little too quickly for high-strung, easily frightened Kurt, and his boyfriend was now doubled over a bit in shock. "Didn't want Mrs. Norris to see me."

"Shouldn't that damn cat be dead by now?" Kurt asked, straightening up. "It was here when Harry Potter was a student, for God's sake."

"I think she's actually Mrs. Norris the Second," Blaine said, remembering some gossip he'd overheard from the Fat Friar. "Anyways, are you ready for your anniversary surprise?"

"Did you try to charm me another bouquet of roses? Because my robes _just _stopped smelling like a florist's shop."

"A what?" Blaine asked. "We didn't learn about those in Muggle Studies yet."

"It's where you buy flowers," Kurt said patiently. Blaine was grateful that his pureblooded cluelessness didn't aggravate his Muggle-raised boyfriend.

"Wait, but flowers just _grow_. Why would you need to _buy_ them?" Blaine asked. Before Kurt could explain, he barreled on. "Whatever, that's not important right now. We have an anniversary to celebrate! Put this on," he said, offering Kurt one of his spare Hufflepuff ties.

"I'm kind of already wearing my own," Kurt said, straightening his red-and-gold house tie.

"No, no, as a blindfold, I mean," Blaine said. He walked behind Kurt and tried to fasten the tie over his eyes, hoping he wasn't catching any of Kurt's hair in the knot. "Can you see anything?"

"Nope," Kurt said. He didn't sound too pleased about that, but Blaine took it in stride. "Where are we going, Blaine?"

"You'll see," Blaine sing-songed. "It's all part of the surprise, love, I promise." He took Kurt's hand in his and started leading them down the staircase as fast as he dared, trying to strike a balance between speed and silence.

"Ow!" Kurt said a couple floors down after Blaine clipped him into a wall on a turn.

"Sorry!" Blaine apologized, stopping long enough to peck Kurt on the cheek in remorse before continuing their journey. They managed to get down a couple more flights of stairs without incident before-

"Shit!" Kurt said, a little too loud. "Oh my God, my ankle, ow!"

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, easing Kurt down so he could sit on the steps and taking his own seat a step below that.

"I think I'm fine, I just twisted my right ankle on that last step down," Kurt said. Blaine could tell he was trying to downplay it, but he said nothing – Kurt was too stubborn to be coerced into going to the hospital wing. "Does it look alright?"

Blaine lifted the hem of Kurt's pants and checked. "I don't think it's swollen, but it's a little red. Do you want to try to put weight on it?"

"Help me up," Kurt responded, sticking out his arms like a kid begging to be held. Blaine obliged, and soon the two of them were standing on the staircase, Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine could tell he was supporting a little of Kurt's weight, but the majority of him was on his own two feet.

"How does it feel?" Blaine asked.

"If we go slow, I'll be just fine," Kurt said. Blaine reserved some doubt – after all, this was the boy who played most of a Quidditch match with a broken clavicle because he refused to admit it was hurting – but he led them past the Great Hall and down one more flight of stairs.

"Aaaand we're here!" Blaine announced as he stopped them next to a particular painting. He whipped the makeshift blindfold off Kurt's face.

"You wanted to show me a painting of a fruit bowl?" Kurt asked, face scrunching adorably in confusion.

Blaine couldn't help but lean in and kiss the tip of Kurt's nose before explaining. "Not just a painting of a fruit bowl," he said, reaching out and tickling the pear. "Welcome to the kitchens, Kurt Hummel."

Blaine swung the door open to a cacophony of greetings.

"Mister Blaine! Mister Blaine!" Maysie, Blaine's favorite elf, yelled over the din. She bolted over and hugged Blaine around the knees, and he bent over and wrapped his arms around her as best he could before swinging her up in his arms for a better angle. "You brought a friend!"

"This is my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine said, gesturing for Kurt to follow him into the fracas. "He's the one I give Fergus's cheesecake to."

"This is where you've been getting the extra cheesecake from?" Kurt asked, looking stunned. Three other elves dragged him over to a spare chair, and pushed him down so a tiny, orange-hatted elf could hop into his lap.

"Fergus is happy you like his cheesecake, sir! Fergus loves making desserts for the students!" the elf said, giving Kurt a hug.

"It's delicious, Fergus," Kurt said. "And call me Kurt."

Fergus just squeaked in happiness and rolled off Kurt's lap, running over to chatter with a few other elves about "nice Mister Kurt."

"Is there any cheesecake left, Fergus?" Blaine asked, coming to stand by Kurt's chair with Maysie still in his arms. "It's our anniversary today, and I was hoping Kurt and I could have some to share on our date tonight."

The room exploded in congratulations as Fergus rushed to his workstation. "Fergus will make some special for you and Mister Kurt, Mister Blaine!" he said, grabbing ingredients. "Give Fergus five minutes!" Maysie hopped out of Blaine's arms to go help, leaving him and Kurt alone in their corner.

"Well you are just _full _of surprises," Kurt teased. "I knew I was doing something right when I asked to sit in the cute boy's train compartment six years ago."

"And I knew I was doing something right when I asked my best friend if he'd go to Madame Puddifoot's with me last year," Blaine teased back.

"Here I was thinking Gryffindors were supposed to be the brave ones," Kurt said. "But now my handsome Hufflepuff boyfriend is asking me on dates and sneaking me through the castle for a midnight snack, rules be damned."

"I'm sure you'll go running off to face a manticore in no time," Blaine said. "That Gryffindor courage knows no bounds, making the Hufflepuff devotion to hard work have to focus itself on healing spells in order for certain boyfriends to maintain their scarless porcelain complexions."

"You know you love fretting over me in the hospital wing," Kurt said, unashamed. "It gives you something to do other than getting ahead on Potions homework."

Before Blaine could retort, Maysie and Fergus came running back over, each balancing a plate with a slice of cheesecake featuring a strawberry drizzle heart. "We hope you likes it, sirs!"

"It looks amazing, Fergus, oh my God!" Kurt said as Blaine gave each elf one last thank-you hug. "You've outdone yourself."

Fergus blushed and backed away as Kurt and Blaine waved to the remaining elves and scurried out of the kitchen with their prizes. Kurt managed to limp back up to the Great Hall before dropping onto the stairs with a thud, scaring Blaine.

"Kurt? Love, are you alright?" Blaine asked, worried.

"I think my ankle is worse than we thought," Kurt said, rolling up his pant leg to reveal a swollen, purple knot. "I didn't want to scare the elves, but I'm really afraid this might keep me from playing in that match against Ravenclaw next week, especially now that Beiste has told me if I hide any more injuries from her she's demoting me to second string Chaser."

"Kurt, you should have said something! We can get cheesecake any time, the elves love making sure we're all well-fed," Blaine said, sitting down next to Kurt so he could hug him properly.

"But it's our anniversary, Blaine! We need to celebrate," Kurt said.

"We can celebrate another time," Blaine said, wrapping Kurt's free arm around his neck and standing up. "What we're going to do now is take you to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey will heal up your leg and I will feed you cheesecake from your bedside like the loving boyfriend I am."

"I'm so spoiled," Kurt said, not sounding irked in the slightest.

"Don't I know it," Blaine said, prompting a joking scowl from Kurt. "Hey. Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary, darling."


End file.
